Dissemination of information through electronic documents such as blogs and microblogs has become common. Further, there are various techniques for analyzing the electronic documents. One of document analysis techniques is a technique of using a document generation model called a topic model. For example, the following Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that introduces time-series information into the topic model and thereby visually presents the transition of trends from documents with time information.